grandtheftautolvfandomcom-20200214-history
The Triangle
=The Triangle= *Edit **History http://images.wikia.com/gtawiki/images/a/aa/TheTriangle-GTA4-northwestwards.jpgThe Triangle, as viewed to the northwest from Lower Easton. The pictured Triangle Building and the lower half of the Rotterdam Tower are both located within The Triangle.Added by ZSNot to be confused with The Triangle Club, a strip club located in eastern Bohan. The Triangle is a six-block neighborhood in central Algonquin, named after the area's Triangle Building. The Triangle is located east of the The Meat Quarter, west of Easton, north of Suffolk and south of Star Junction. It is one of the well known neighborhoods in Algonquin, with Star Junction, and Middle Park, as it as some of the best places to see and being in the center of Liberty City. Character http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Triangle&action=edit&section=1Edit The Triangle's cityscape is no different to that of neighboring Star Junction's, as the area is populated by massive skyscrapers, new and old, to the point the northern edge of The Triangle forms part of the Star Junction intersection area. It consists of the tallest buildings in the city. The Triangle is the home of the Rotterdam Tower, the tallest skyscraper in the city and the whole of the in-game world. The famous LCPD station is located in The Triangle on the border with Star Junction. Influences http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Triangle&action=edit&section=2Edit Based on the presence of the name of The Triangle, one of the area's sources of inspiration may be the TriBeCa in Manhattan, New York City, however, it would be located a little too far north. It has an overlap with Star Junction also results in the buildings based on those from the Flatiron District of Midtown Manhattan being included into the area. The Rotterdam Tower, which real-life counterpart is New York City's Empire Statue Building, which is situated in Midtown Manhattan, where Times Square is to the north and the Flatiron District is to the south. The neighborhood is likely to be named after the Triangle Building in a similar fashion as the Flatiron District with the Flatiron Building, which the Triangle Building bases itself off. Most likely, The Triangle is based on a part of Midtown Manhattan. Points of interest http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Triangle&action=edit&section=3Edit *The United Liberty Paper mission string, which is based within an office building at Columbus Ave. *The famous LCPD sub-station on the border of Star Junction. *The Rotterdam Tower, the tallest building in Liberty City, based on the Empire State Building. *The Triangle Building, based on the Flatiron Building. *A play of the Hearst Tower. The location of the in-game rendition is somewhat incorrect in comparison to its real-life counterpart in New York City, as it is located further north in-real life. *1 Times Square. *3 Times Square (Reuters Building). The facade of the building is slightly modified, but otherwise features a similar curved crown at the top. *The Daily Globe Building, based on 5 Times Square and modified with additionally radical profiles. The building also uses a modern entrance to the Easton LTA. *7 Times Square (Times Square Tower). [1]. *1500 Broadway (Times Square Studios). [2] *1501 Broadway (Paramount Building). Transportation http://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_Triangle&action=edit&section=4Edit The Triangle is well served by the Liberty City subway system via Easton station and Suffolk, both serving the Algonquin Inner Line and the former additional serving the Algonquin Outer Line. An entrance into Suffolk station is conveniently located in front of the Rotterdam Tower, while the Easton station is accessible via a modernized portal at Burlesque that is embedded into the Daily Globe building.